Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles
by Heidi C
Summary: A collection of Fullmetal Alchemist dribbles and drabbles! Pairings are what you imagine, not really on purpose: RoyxEd, EdxWinry, EdxAl... Al and Roy? :o Man, I'm going on a pairing binge. :O! Wow... RoyxEd again... this time Roy has a pet name for Ed.
1. The Box and Taisa's Head

**Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles**

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Hiromu A. But I do own this drabble series.

**This drabble can be a prologue to my _Edward Elric Discovers FANFICTION_! Haha… it's your mind to see if it connects for you.**

* * *

Edward smiles gleefully at the cardboard box in front of him. It would be a good kitty house for Al, or it was the perfect size for Taisa's airy big head to package.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing with that huge box? I bet I could fit you in it and ship you off to Africa."

Edward grits his teeth. "Who… are you calling a tiny man that can live inside a box feeding off foam until he finally arrives in Africa and get eaten by angry, lion pigs because THEY CAN'T FREAKKIN' TELL I'M A HUMAN OR THAT THEY'RE EATING FOAM?" After shaking his arms and balls of fists around, he flops back down.

Roy hesitates. "Aaw, never mind, Ed. Just don't forget to clean up all the foam and stuff." He frowns as he glances at the office floor.

"Alright, Taisa. I promise to as long as you don't disturb me for another three hours."

"Alright, Ed. Good luck."

"Yup, thanks Taisa."

"Don't need help, little man?"

"No, thank you – ARGH shut up!"

Roy walks away, desperately sipping on his coffee to wake him up from the nightmare Edward is to unveil. The boy is unveiling the contents of the box and shredding pieces of foam and indescribably wire. Lifting the main brain out, he sits it upon the desk. There is also a board with square bumps letter-labelled. So he stuck it on top of the machine chunk with a glass screen thing. He put the curve thing on the floor because it looked like a pedal and he had played the clavichord, as well as the xylophone, when he was seven.

After three hours, he was sure finished. Roy walks back in. Then walks back out.

Edward sits on the chair. The only thing that was right.

There. Is. A chair in front of a wooden desk. With the screen part of the computer teetering over the edge with the keyboard balanced on top of it, _and_ the crushing weight of the CPU on top of that.

Crap. This really didn't look right.

Edward dejectedly clicks the mouse under his foot. At least his 'pedal' still seems to work for him. It felt good. Hey, but the 'computer' didn't turn on. What the… He taps his toe again, click, click, click. Feeling an urge to play his secret clavichord under Havoc's desk, he gets up and leaves the room.

Roy walks in casually. He stares at the mess. Gee, Fullmetal really is a genius at _this_ sort of stuff. Taisa chortles then secretly rearranges the machinery until it looks like a computer. He sticks a sign on the screen that says 'Clean up the foam and get rid of the box, or I'll get rid of it with you!' then plugs the computer in. He turns it on. Relieved and pleased, Taisa searches for more caffeine.

Edward snorts as he enters the room.

Wow. He really is a genius.

The computer looked really good now, and he only had to leave the room… once! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Yay! Edward punches the air and taps on the 'pedal', which feels really nice under his finger tips. Though he feels a new touch. A caring touch, a sense of… Roy?

Blink.

He notices the note. Angry, and realising his success was Taisa Roy's doing, got up, vacuumed the foam, then snatches the box and fitted it on Taisa's head.

Roy was stuck in the box for four hours, with only a mouthful of coffee he was about to swallow then decided he had to share it accordingly before time he could be freed.

* * *

**I might do requests if people love this so much. I don't know how many times you want me to update, so your thoughts would be wonderful.**

**Even if there are no requests, as you may know, I do have a lot plans, as usual, as every day. Of my freakkin', good life. :)**


	2. My Angel, My Day

**Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles**

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Hiromu A. But I do own this drabble series.

**Aaaw… really short so bonus drabble at the end. I really like this.**

* * *

"I weally wuv mwy mummy. Because mwy mummy wuvs me and mwy mummy wuvs mwy daddy too." The child smiles widely on stage. She closes her eyes and sighs, her blonde hair loosely curling, settling on shoulders.

She sits among the audience, a mother's smile set upon her face, a young bride's blush still glowing a joy her cheeks. Her daughter was beautiful, a mirror reflection of her and her husband. A product of love, a sinless pride. The woman began to make noises of surprise, anticipation and bashfulness as the child spoke, who's voice a loyalty, the words laced just as the two girls had discussed earlier this week for the school play. Mother's heart tightens. Child finally sees her mother and she sucks in her breath.

"I want to be mummy when I grows up. Becuz she wuvs everyone. She even weally wuvz my daddy. REALLY!"

The girl began to google and put such intense expression, the audience was about to pop wondering how such a loving and successful father can trigger such a frivolous act. Winry let out a young girl's squeal and slides her hand under the man's next to her.

"B-becuzz!" The child's bottom lip wobbles. "It's hard to wuv mwy daddy! But mwaaammy… still loves hwim!" She sobbed and tears stroke her cheeks. And she said the next line perfectly, just as Winry and her had rehearsed with the magic of practise and laughter;

"And my father's a shrimp!"

_After the show…_

Edward grimaces, lips still resembling the whining pout he held before becoming the adult, with responsibilities and power he now held. That power though, diminished, after the night's show. "I'm not a shrimp." He stops himself from acting immaturely and rambling on how he, in fact, wasn't a shrimp small enough that a child up to his knees could call him a shrimp.

Winry stroked his arm, catching the remnants of his thoughts in a mumble. "Of course, you're not!"

"Then why did you have to tell Al to say that line?" Edward whimpers, remembering the confidence.

Winry plays surprise. "What? Noo… I didn't tell _Al_."

"Win… I meant _Al_… as in –"

"Yes, yes." Winry knew perfectly well their pet name for young Alison. It was also why they named her after Alphonse anyway. She clicked her tongue. "C'mon, Ed. Let's act nice and happy when we pick up little Al backstage."

She smiles. Edward chuckles. "Yeah, alright."

"Yeah, alright." Winry agrees. Then Edward completely turns the tables;

"Just you wait until it's Mother's Day. Guess what Al is going to say about you, darling…?"

* * *

**Aaaw… -cries- It's like an early Father's Day gift. I'll like, put it in my Dad's card later. If you do, for some reason, want to give this little fanfiction to your Dad later, too, please like. Give me credit. –laugh laugh poke poke beg beg– Thank you.**


	3. Brother, where do babies come from?

**Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles**

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Hiromu A. But I do own this drabble series.

**A request was to write a sugar-high Ed. Read it as: **

**_Roy's Jar of Nutella MIOW!_ **

**Haha… I hope you read it and like it. Please review on THAT story.**

**Anyway, here's another!**

"Brother… where do babies come from?"

Edward froze just as if was about to enter the bathroom. He didn't spin around politely. "Why?"

Al rolled his eyes upwards. "Um… I was just wondering." He blushed and looked down at his feet, shuffling, shuffling… shuffling.

Edward finally turned around a stared at his shuffling, shuffling, shuffling. "Err. Well. Al, you see… babies come from their parents, 'Mum' and 'Dad'." He hoped Al wouldn't ask for more but after puppy dog eyes he gave up. "You see, our parents did this… um, dance… and and… when they danced on top of each other they… made us!" He chirped and found himself reddening.

Al looked up sharply. Believed he shouldn't have even asked. He tiptoed around and ran away, flailing his arms.

Thank goodness. Then came back, in rapid speed. "IS THIS HOW THEY DANCED?" Al asked curiously.

Edward doubled over. "No!" He wiped a laughing tear off his face.

Suddenly, Al stopped his dancing dejected. He sighed. "Um, I just think it's really great to be able to create…" he smiled, "life. You know… if it's simple with just a dance…" He closed his eyes and began doing the same headless-ant-has-no-wings routine he made up earlier ran around the corridor. "… well, I think it's just amazing. To create life! That's it… –"

Suddenly, blind to his shut eyes, he bashed into Ed and knocked him onto the floor.

Edward peeled an eye open. Al was on top of him, face as red as a tomato ashamed yet rigid to move.

Edward lay there too. Eyes opened. Mouth gaped.


	4. Physical Evidence

**Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles**

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Hiromu A. But I do own this drabble series.

**No requests yet. So here's a random plot. Oh by the way, if you've read Edward Elric Discovers FANFICTION and haven't reviewed. Please review because I'm planning something for later chapters. Okay, that probably didn't make sense but… yeah, you'll see. XDD**

Alphonse smiled weak and laid his head on folded arms perched on the colonel's desk. The colonel sighed. "Are you sure?"

The beige haired boy showed denial with a simple turn of his head. He stared out of the hazy window, fogged despite spring. He was denying it, even if there was a body.

Alphonse shut his eyes. Tears sprung corners. He nodded meek and dug his head further in his arms. The colonel found himself stuttering unbearable words, almost uncooperative with his usual collected mind. The two personnel knew they both lost. One began to sob, and the other sniffed. Now both stared out the window. Staring, noticing the fog despite the spring. _Knowing the body they both saw, was real._

The next day, they both saw each other and knew the Fullmetal Alchemist had undergone major plastic surgery.

**Hahaha! Wasn't that random. XDD**


	5. Pet name

**Fullmetal Alchemist Dribbles and Drabbles**

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, but Hiromu A. But I do own this drabble series.

**Working on Ska Chick's request. I sort of don't have much time right now to do it all so I present you a short drabble. P.S. I hope the last one did not maim you so much.**

Roy was always peeved Black Hayate was owned by Riza and not him, so no animal labour or having a dog. Edward was always _pissed_ Al wanted a cat, likes cats and has a cat while Edward does not want a pet, dislikes a pet and does not have a pet, and still has to live with his brother and his pet cat.

After a day of Roy being with Riza showing off Hayate's new tricks and Edward being with Al who constantly shoved ginger cats onto his lap, Roy went to get some coffee while Edward finally executed his escape plan.

Grimacing, and only intention a passing mumble: "I hate pets."

Roy's ears perk up and he raises a brow. "Well, I like pets, thank you very much."

The boy sighs and sort of decides to continue the complaint. "I hate Al's cats."

Roy shrugs. "Well, I hate Riza's dog."

"I don't want Al to have a cat."

"I want to have a dog."

"I don't want to be your –"

"You don't have to because you're the pet."

Whaat…?

Roy smirks giving a detached wink before turning around and re-entering Riza's office. "Edward, you are my bitch."

Edward gapes but there was no need for rebuttal. He exchanges glances with Riza before the colonel shuts the small gap of the door.


End file.
